1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a guide guiding a semiconductor package to a test board of a semiconductor package test device, and more particularly, to a multi-socket guide guiding a semiconductor package to a test board of a semiconductor package test device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A semiconductor package can be tested by a semiconductor package test device including a test board therein. A guide disposed in the test device guides the semiconductor package to be properly located on the test board. However, it is inconvenient when the guide is replaced based on a shape or size of the semiconductor package to be tested.